


Fort Marmora

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Blanket Forts, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Thace is taken prisoner by the (very sleepy) officers of Fort Marmora... and it's way past General Keith's nap time.





	Fort Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "fluffy-keef asked: Thulaz + cuddling in a blanket fort, I know you want to. Bonus points for bby Keef"
> 
> so this is supposed to take place in the same universe as my Dads of Marmora fic [Raised Amongst the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681734/chapters/23651184) and takes place between chapters 3 and 4.

“I’m home,” Thace announced as he entered his room. He paused just inside as the door automatically slid shut behind him, but Keith didn’t come running with Ulaz trailing a couple of paces behind him. Thace’s shoulders deflated as he sighed dejectedly, before he turned and set his datapad down on the desk. Perhaps they were down on the training deck—there was a climbing wall in there that Keith had been saying he was going to reach the top of, even though he never actually went that high at Thace’s insistence.

With a tired sigh, he collapsed into his desk chair, groaning as he massaged the back of his neck with one hand. He hadn’t sat down since he had left the room that morning, and the training session he had overseen had been _exhausting_ —for both him and the new initiates. He really wanted nothing more than to take a nap, but he still had some work he had to get done. Kolivan needed a report on the training progress, for one; and as the training assistant, that was Thace’s job.

However, Keith had also seemed to have left a mess with his toys. Thace withheld his groan as he got back to his feet, even though his muscles ached. He silently began collecting the toys he had somehow managed to avoid tripping over, and took them to the screened-off section of his room, which was what had to pass for Keith’s room—it just hadn’t made sense to keep him down on the lower levels when his fathers were up on one of the upper levels. So, they had compromised.

Thace set what toys he had collected down on Keith’s bed, making a mental note that he would encourage Keith to organize them himself whenever he got back. Keith was normally pretty good about cleaning up if they made a game out of it. As he sighed and turned around to go and finish collecting the rest of Keith’s toys, he heard a soft chirping sound behind him, and one of his ears twitched and turned in the direction of the noise.

When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed a fort, hidden away in the corner of Keith’s space, that he had completely missed. It was made out of blankets, haphazardly tacked up on the wall, and it appeared that all the pillows in the room had been shoved inside of it as cushioning. A sign was also pinned to one of the blankets.

 _Keith’s Blanket Fort_ was written on it in Ulaz’s meticulously neat handwriting, and underneath that was Keith’s incomprehensible scrawl. Whatever he had been trying to say was lost in translation. However, underneath of it there was another note, written again in Ulaz’s handwriting— _nobody else is allowed_. If Thace were to guess, he would say that Keith had merely dictated what he was trying to say and Ulaz had written it out for him.

Then, Thace caught sight of a set of glowing eyes peeking out from underneath the flap of the fort and managed to make out the outline of Ulaz’s head, as well as the cub who had evidently decided to fall asleep face down with a tiny hand clutching at Ulaz’s headfur.

“There you are,” Thace said, quietly as he could—he had been trying to keep from disturbing Keith, but it seemed that Keith had already awoken anyway, as Thace saw the flash of his eyes in the shadow of the blanket fort.

Ulaz blinked blearily and tried to stifle a yawn. “What time is it?”

“I just got back,” Thace assured him, before his eyes flicked to Keith. He still appeared to be incredibly drowsy, perking up only slightly when he noticed Thace crouched outside the blanket fort.

“Hello, cub,” Thace said.

“Laz and me made a fort…” Keith said, rubbing one of his eyes with a tiny fist.

“Yes, I can see that,” Thace said patiently. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Keith shook his head. “Still sleepy…”

“Well, how about you come and finish your nap out here?” Thace suggested.

To Thace’s surprise, it was Ulaz who put up the most argument to that suggestion. “Do we have to? It’s warm in here…” he said, voice still heavy with sleep. Keith let out quiet agreement that was little more than a soft and half-hearted mumble, before he yawned widely.

Thace smiled, watching them with a fond tilt of his head. “Well, then I hope you two sleep well,” he said, getting ready to stand again. “I’ll be over at my desk if you—”

“No!” Keith whined, and Thace watched as the cub clambered over Ulaz’s chest—and knocked the wind out of him, judging by Ulaz’s surprised grunt. Keith poked his head out of the blanket fort, blinking against the brighter light and reaching out to make a grabbing motion with his hand. Thace sighed, but he offered Keith his hand, and Keith latched onto his fingers and pulled. “Come, come!” he insisted.

Thace’s ears drooped, twitching slightly. “Cub, I can’t—” he began. Cleaning up the rest of Keith’s toys could wait, since Keith was actually here, but Thace still had that report to write and file.

“Pleeeeease?” Keith asked, staring at Thace with big, wide eyes and a pout.

Thace sighed, ears pinning back against the sides of his head. “Fine… _fine_ —Ulaz, move over. I’m coming in.”

With little more than a soft, amused snort, Ulaz sat up and lifted the flap for Thace to crawl inside.

The blanket fort was roomier than Thace had been expecting it to be, given that it appeared rather small from the outside. Thace had assumed that Ulaz would take up all the room, as Ulaz was even taller than Thace was himself. However, it appeared that there was just enough room for all three of them to fit comfortably. And Ulaz had been right—it was warm in here. Almost like sitting in front of a fire—cozy, rather than overpowering and muggy. Thace settled down back against the wall, taking care to not disturb the blankets over his head. Even if he did, though, he doubted that Keith would get too upset. He loved building things up again after destroying them.

Keith immediately clambered into Thace’s lap and snuggled into Thace’s arms when Thace picked him up. Ulaz, meanwhile, settled down heavily against Thace’s side, pressing his face into Thace’s shoulder, and seemed intent on actually going back to sleep.

“When did you start building blanket forts, cub?” Thace asked.

Keith’s eyes flashed in the darkness as he turned in Thace’s arms to look him in the eye. As Thace’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the fort, he noticed how Keith appeared to be getting drowsy again.

“Ani and me did…” Keith said through a yawn. “It was big, though.”

“Yes, I would imagine so, if it had to fit Antok,” Thace said, unable to contain his amused purr. Then, he lightly began running a hand over Keith’s headfur, since he didn’t have a comb to fix it. Keith squirmed, batting his hand away, and uttering a soft, displeased hiss. It was about as intimidating a sound as a three-year-old cub was capable of making. With a light frown, Thace gently caught Keith by the ear—not hard enough to hurt him, just enough to catch his attention. Keith immediately stopped arguing and pouted.

“Hissing isn’t polite,” Thace chastised lightly as the corner of his mouth quirked upwards into the making of an amused smile. Then, he released Keith’s ear, and the cub shook his head, messing up his headfur even more.

“ _Laz_ —” Keith began whining as his eyes darted to where Ulaz was sitting, pressed comfortably against Thace’s side. But Ulaz was sound asleep, breathing evenly. Keith pouted, but seemed to think better of reaching out to bat at Ulaz’s nose to wake him up when he noticed Thace was watching him.

“Shhh… he’s asleep,” Thace whispered. He adjusted how he was holding Keith in his arms, before ducking his head, and beginning to run his tongue through Keith’s headfur. Keith only squirmed for a moment to get comfortable and then sat still. With each pass of Thace’s tongue, Keith’s eyes started growing more and more bleary, and he seemed to be unable to stifle his yawns.

“Getting tired there, cub?” Thace asked.

Keith shook his head, rubbing his eye. “M’not tired…”

“Little cubs need their sleep,” Thace said, before he glanced at Ulaz again. “And so do big cubs.”

Keith yawned again, and leaned his head against Thace’s shoulder, snuggling close and clutching at the fabric of Thace’s hood with one of his hands. He continued insisting— _half-heartedly_ —that he wasn’t tired, even though he seemed to be unable to keep his eyes open. A soft purr rose in the back of Thace’s throat as he settled in, carefully adjusting how he was holding Keith while taking care not to disturb him or Ulaz. Once Keith had dozed off, Thace sighed, letting his purring die away as he rested his cheek against the top of Ulaz’s head.

Evidently, he wasn’t going to be getting any work done until nap time was over.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/) (i accept prompts!)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
